Wonder the Naughty (Hero Stories)/Part 6
With Azrael right behind them, Wonder led the way through the alleys towards the village square, where several human females were dressed as storks and having great fun while real live storks stood nearby. "Quick! Get on the storks!" Wonder said, showing Vexy how to jump onto the back of a bird. Hackus jumped onto one of the humans. "Hackus! Hackus! Hackus!" he said, kicking her, try to get her to lift off. The female shouted for help and spun around, trying to knock Hackus from her back. "Can you believe I'm related to him?" Vexy asked. Wonder shrugged. "Well, it's nice isn't it." Then louder, she called out, "No, Hackus! A real stork!" Hackus jumped off the terrified human and onto a real stork and sat down backward. The storks sailed into the sky. The Naughties had never flown before. "I can see forever!" Vexy exclaimed. Hackus closed his eyes. "It's like flying!" he said. Wonder laughed. "Did you do this a lot back in Smurf Village with your sisters?" Vexy asked. "Lots of flying. Only have two sisters," Wonder replied. Vexy grinned. "Well, you can add another to that list!" Feeling bold, Vexy swooped her stork down. Hackus's stork followed the skydive. "Hackus happy! Hackus happy!" Seeing that he was still riding backward, Wonder followed him. "Turn around! Before you get yourself killed!" Hackus awkwardly rotated on the stork's back, barely missing a crash. "Oooooh!" He looked at the skyline below. "More like flying! Wonder save Hackus! Hackus glad!" "That's twice now," Vexy reminded Wonder. The three storks then flew off into the distance. "Let's go have some more fun," Wonder said. ... Meanwhile, Johan, Peewit, Princess Savina, and the Smurfs had arrived in the village of Abelagot after visiting all the villages closer to the castle and were unsuccessful so far in their search. They asked every villager they seen if they've seen any strange-looking creatures, with everyone giving the same answer. "No luck, my friends!" Johan whispered. "We can't stop, Johan!" Hero said. "We need to keep searching." "Can we at least stop for something to eat?" Peewit asked. "We can't stop for anything, Peewit!" Hero said. "But I'm hungry," Peewit complained. "Did you smurf supplies with you, Peewit?" Papa Smurf asked. "Oh, yeah!" Peewit said, as he reached into his bag and brought out some bread. Just then, Johan and Savina seen the bakery on the street corner. It was a terrible mess. They entered the bakery and seen that cleaning up was underway. "What happened here?" Savina asked. "Oh, your majesty," the chef said, as he bowed to her. "What brings you here?" "Just on royal duty," Savina said. "So, what happened here?" "We were attacked by three small creatures," the assistant said. The hidden Smurfs opened their eyes wide with shock. "Can you describe them?" Johan asked. "Well... two were female, another was male, and they were about three apples tall and...," the assistant said. "Do you know where they went?" Savina asked. "Last time we seen them, they left here on a shopping cart," the chef said. "That's all we need. Thank you, good sir," Johan said as he left the bakery. Savina followed after him. "Can I have some...," Peewit asked. "COME ON, PEEWIT!" Johan and Savina shouted together. "This isn't fair," Peewit complained, as he followed. "They were here!" Hero said. "Which means they must be close," Smurfette said. "We'll find her, Hero!" Hawkeye said. "I don't see why we bother with this," Grouchy said. "It's not like we're going to find her." "You heard the human, they were here," Clumsy said. "Yeah, so? They could be miles away by now," Grouchy complained. "We've got to keep trying," Vanity said. Grouchy just sighed angrily. When they arrived at the village square, they could see the females that were dressed as storks were looking rather shaken. "Excuse me, madam, but what's wrong?" Johan politely asked. "We were attacked by strange creatures!" the female said. "Can you describe them?" Peewit asked. "Well... the one that attacked me was small and grey... about three apples tall and...," the female answered. "Do you know where they went?" Savina asked. "They took off on storks... two, I believe," she answered. "See? I told you! They're miles away! Let's smurf on home," Grouchy said. "Would you stop being so negative?" Clumsy said, sounding like he was sick of it. "I'm not negative. I'm just saying...," Grouchy said, as he was interrupted when Vanity help up his mirror in front of him. Grouchy went on. "We're in a hopeless situation we'll never get out of, and we're definitely gonna be miserable or dead for the rest of our lives!" He watched himself in Vanity's mirror, and then remarked. "Holy smurf! I'm a downer!" "Listen to me, Grouchy," Peewit whispered. "Nobody ever accomplished anything positive by being negative. Okay?" "That's a good one. I like that," Clumsy said, praising him. "Thanks, Clumsy!" Peewit said. "Okay, so now we're on the lookout for storks," Johan said. "We'll keeping traveling until we see two of them flying close to each other." "Understood, Johan!" Papa Smurf said. "Let's go, Bayard!" Johan commanded, as he and Savina left Abelagot. "Giddy up, Biquette!" Peewit said, as he trailed behind them. Hero poked his head out from hiding and looked up into the sky. "I hope Wonder's okay," he said to himself. ... Wonder and the Naughties flew over the forest. After everything that happened that day, they were having a blast. Hackus was having so much fun, he nearly fell off the stork. Wonder leaped onto his bird and set him straight on it. "Wonder soft." He said, hugging her tight. "The only times I get hugged this much is whenever me and Hero are alone together," Wonder said. "Hero? Who that? Who that?" Hackus asked. "Hopefully you'll meet him soon. But right now, let's have some fun," Wonder answered, sounding like she had totally forgotten about him. From her own stork, Vexy challenged, "Hey, you wanna race?" "That depends. You wanna lose?" Wonder said, as her stork picked up speed. "Oh, it's on!" Vexy swooped past. "Hold on tight," Wonder told Hackus. "Okay," Hackus said, as he tightened his arms around her. The girls chased each other through the forest, sightseeing at the same time. Soon they arrived in the port city of Terminac. They sped through the merchant stands, causing most of the humans to fall over due to them flying too close to them. Everyone had fun, even Hackus, though he got splattered by the many fruits and vegetables in the process! Vexy then started throwing reasonable-sized stones from her stork, knocking most humans on the head and breaking windows on the buildings. "What are you doing?" Wonder shouted from her stork. "Having fun!" Vexy said, as she continued to throw the stones. "What you're smurfing is what the humans call vandalism!" Wonder said. "Like we're going to get caught," Vexy said, as they made the storks change direction and head back towards the hovel. ... Meanwhile, Scruple and Azrael had returned to the hovel after finding a wand. "Did you get a wand?" Gargamel asked. Scruple didn't answer as he gave the wand to Gargamel. "Hello? Anyone in that pint-sized brain of yours?" Gargamel asked. "Look, Garggy!" Scruple said. "I done something I never wished to do." "You stole it?" Gargamel asked. Scruple slowly shook his head, indicating that he did steal it. "Excellent work, my boy! Now to continue with my plan," Gargamel said, as he took the wand over the cauldron and dropped it in. "Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing, Garggy?" Scruple shouted, as he watched the wand fall into the cauldron. "Don't worry, Scruple!" Gargamel said. "This potion will change the wand into a dragon wand." "A dragon wand? What for?" Scruple asked. "For Wonder! This will be my 'present' to her," Gargamel said. "In hopes that she will get you the formula?" Scruple asked. "Exactly! Once she gets me the spell, I turn my Naughties blue and begin to extract their essence. But when that golden Smurf shows up to rescue them, I capture him with my dragon wand and drain every last drop of Ki energy from him. With that energy, I will be invincible!" Gargamel said, letting out an evil laugh. Azrael laughed along with him. ... Meanwhile, Johan, Peewit, and Savina had stopped at an inn to rest. They shared the one room in order to discuss the situation. "How are we supposed to know what storks to look for?" Johan asked. "I'm sure we'll be able to figure it out, Johan!" Papa Smurf said. Peewit was sitting on his bed, chomping through every last bit of food he had. Smurfette was disgusted by his behavior. "And I thought Greedy was bad enough," she said. Clumsy, Grouchy, and Vanity were having a bath in a bucket, which was on a table. "I just wished we had bubbles," Vanity said. Grouchy then done flatulence under the water. "How's that?" he joked, causing Clumsy to laugh. "Sweet smurf in heaven! What have you eaten?" Vanity asked, as he held his nose. "It's okay! Every time a Smurf toots, someone smiles," Grouchy said. "Hey, Smurfette! Wanna join us? The water's smurfy." "Eh... no thank you, Grouchy!" Smurfette said. Clumsy looked up at the window and seen Hero and Hawkeye staring out the window. "Poor Hero! I wonder how hard it must be for him," he said. "I know, I'll go check and see if he's okay," Smurfette said, as she climbed up the headboard and jumped to the window sill. "Hero?" Smurfette asked, as she approached. "Oh, hi, Smurfette!" Hero answered, sounding rather down. Smurfette stood next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Hero! We'll find Wonder, and that's a promise," Smurfette said. "I sure hope so, Smurfette! I just don't know what I would smurf if Gargamel smurfed something awful to her," Hero said. "Smurfette's right, Hero! Wonder will never smurf for anything that Gargamel smurfs," Hawkeye said. "I sure hope so," Hero said. Just then, they could see two storks off in the distance. They remembered what the human female said about three creatures flying off on two storks. "Two storks!" Hero said, in shock. "Hawkeye! Smurf those storks and check if you can smurf anything." Hawkeye looked towards the storks and could see that Wonder and the Naughties were indeed on them. "That's them!" Hawkeye said. "You found them, Hawkeye?" Smurfette asked. "Yes! They're on those storks!" Hawkeye said. "Where are they smurfing?" Hero asked. "I believe they're smurfing in the direction of Gargamel's hovel," Hawkeye said. Hero jumped down onto the bed and ran towards Johan, Peewit, Savina, and Papa Smurf. "Papa Smurf! We've smurfed them!" Hero shouted. "Where?" Papa Smurf asked. "Hawkeye smurfed the two storks that human told us about! They're heading for Gargamel's hovel," Hero said. "All right, let's get smurfing," Papa Smurf said. "Come on, Smurfs!" Hero called. "Where?" Grouchy asked. "We're going after Wonder!" Hero said. "But we don't know where she is," Clumsy said. "Hawkeye has just smurfed her on the back of a stork, heading for Gargamel's hovel!" Hero said. "Well, then, let's get smurfing," Vanity said, as the three got out of the bucket. "We're gonna get Wonder this time. One hundred percent guaranteed!" Grouchy said, heading to the door. Everyone stopped. In one single movement, they all looked at Grouchy. "What did you just say, Grouchy?" Papa Smurf asked. "Don't call me Grouchy anymore," Grouchy said. "I am changing my tune. From now on I am Positive Smurf." Ex-Grouchy put his hands on his hips and tossed back his head. "Ow, I hurt my back." "You'll get the hang of it, Grouchy!" Smurfette assured him. Johan, Peewit, and Savina paid the innkeeper, then got onto their horses. Peewit got onto Biquette. "See those storks there, Johan?" Hawkeye said, pointing to them in the distance. "I see them," Johan said. "Follow them!" Hawkeye said. "Let's go, Bayard!" Johan commanded, as Savina followed. "Giddy up, Biquette!" Peewit said, trailing behind as they followed the storks back to Gargamel's hovel. Smurf to Part 7 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Wonder the Naughty Chapters